plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trick-or-Treater
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Brainy |tribe = Gourmet Party Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When you play your first Trick each turn, Conjure a Treat. |flavor text = Trick or Treat? He is haunted by that question - and by an answer that continues to elude him.}} Trick-or-Treater is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 2 /3 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability Conjures either a Sugary Treat or a Healthy Treat when the first zombie trick is played every turn, starting from the turn he is played. Trick-or-Treater was introduced in the 2016 Halloween event alongside . As of Feastivus 2016 (update 1.10.14), both of them were also made craftable. He was available through tickets again from October 17th to October 24th. Origins He is based on the Basic Zombie's Lawn of Doom costume from Plants vs. Zombies 2. However, in this game, he holds a bucket of candy. His name and ability are based on a trick-or-treater, a person who goes trick-or-treating from house to house on Halloween and asking for treats with the phrase "Trick or Treat?" Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Party Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When you play your first Trick each turn, Conjure a Treat. *'Set:' Event Card description Trick or Treat? He is haunted by that question - and by an answer that continues to elude him. Update history Update 1.8.23 *Added to the game. Update 1.10.14 *Set - Rarity change: Super-Rare → Event *Became craftable. Update 1.16.10 *Name change: Trick or Treater → Trick-or-Treater *Ability streamlined: When you play your first Trick each turn, add a random Treat to your hand. → When you play your first Trick each turn, Conjure a Treat. Update 1.18.13 *Tribe added: Party Update 1.30.4 * Strategies With Trick-or-Treater can easily give you treats to boost other zombies' stats. It may be a good idea to play some of those treats on Trick-or-Treater himself so that he can survive longer. Or, you can save them for later use when a zombie is about to be destroyed or needs more strength. The treats can also be used as a cheaper, watered-down alternative to Vitamin Z. Some good zombies to pair up with this zombie are Paparazzi Zombie, who gets boosted immensely, and Trickster, who lowers his cost because the treats are tricks. Speaking of the treats, both and Rustbolt can easily play them at a lower cost from either Dr. Spacetime (since Trick-or-Treater Conjures a treat into your hand) or Zombology Teacher, since the treats are tricks, meaning both can reduce their cost, allowing you to use up fewer brains to spam them. Against He can be a nuisance later in the game if not defeated quick enough. To deal with this zombie, do the same as you would with Mad Chemist. Since he has the Gravestone trait, and Blockbuster can take him out before he can activate his ability. Bouncing this is a viable option too, though it is better to destroy him with tricks such as Berry Blast. If he or any zombie gains too much strength from the treats, Shamrocket or can easily take them out, although the latter can destroy your plants too. It is also best to get rid of any Dr. Spacetimes or Zombology Teachers on the field; otherwise, you would have to deal with your opponent easily spamming treats on their zombies. Gallery Trivia *He and both shoot the same projectiles. **Coincidentally, they both shoot them from their mouths. *His face paint greatly resembles Bass Zombie's from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. *There was a glitch where Trick-or-Treater can be made via Cornucopia, Petal-Morphosis, Seedling, or the special rule of mission 40's boss battle. **However, he switches to the zombie side when a zombie is played on that lane, resulting two zombies on one lane. ***This glitch was fixed in a later update. *Trick-or-Treater is the only event card featured in the Early Access portion of the in which an Early Access Pack was not available in the Store. **Instead, various other event cards filled in the role, such as Imp-Throwing Imp, Kitchen Sink Zombie, and Zombology Teacher. See also *Mad Chemist *Healthy Treat *Sugary Treat Category:Gourmet cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Conjuring cards Category:Party cards Category:Gravestone cards Category:Lawn of Doom